District 2
by THGxTUCxPJO
Summary: **Some what of an addition to the Cinnamon Bread series** The lovely adventures of Gale and Rissa Hawthorne. Post-Mockingjay. Collection of Oneshots
1. The Hunt

Hello, and welcome to District 2: the summer fanfic i will be updating throught out, well, SUMMER:D

**If you are new** to this and have never read any of my work thus far, I recommend that you start off with CINNAMON BREAD. It picks up right after Mockingjay and it will make a lot more sense to begin with the first "book" then to read this one which is considered the twisted "third book". Got it? Cool? See ya in Cinnamon Bread;)

To all loyal readers.

Welcome back! Long time no see, eh? Have fun reading this, as always, my writing improves through out the "book" and you will love it!:D

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"This way," Gale whispers, pulling me along through the trees.<p>

His bow rests neatly over his shoulder. He crouches down behind a brush and points out the deer in the distance.

"Double shoot. You and me." He directs.

"I can't shoot a deer, you know that."

He looks me squarely in the eye. "Time to try."

Gale takes me hunting every Saturday. When I first met him we made a deal—I would make him bread while he taught me to hunt in exchange.

"Rissa..." he hushes. My blonde ponytail whips over my shoulder as a lie onto my stomach soundlessly getting a better view of our target. I have gotten pretty good at it-hunting. I don't shoot as accurate as Gale, yet, but I manage. He found me a bow and sheath of arrows for a wedding gift and now here we are outside the fences of district two with the breeze at out back and a stream rushing by.

Quickly but quietly, Gale slides his bow over his shoulders. "Grab your bow."

I slide mine over my shoulders as well but barely rustle the leaves underneath my body. The deer looks up from grazing and senses our presence. Gale gives a low hum and we freeze.

It's so quiet. I press my eyes closed and grit my teeth knowing that I may have just give up our hiding spot. Still I reach for an arrow behind my back and lodge it into my bow and wait for a signal.

The deer looks around and steps farther away.

"No," gale mumbles to himself in total concentration.

He stands up from his crouch and moves in closer concealed by the trees. I gently move to my feet but stay in the same spot. He silently fixes his arrow and signals for me to shoot.

I stand up, aim, and let the arrow fly. The deer's head shoots up. Gales bow does the same. His arrow lands precisely in the iris, but my misses and grazes an antler before finding a spot in the tree behind.

I let out a huff of defeat and grab another arrow, but almost have it in the position before my hand slips and the arrow flies without my consent. It scrapes gales arm but then finds a place in the neck of the deer.

"Wah!" Gale staggers back.

The deer falls limp, dead.

"Gale!" I run to him dropping my bow, but he is laughing. Hunting is the only time where he is himself. Not the stern strict man towards other people. Just Gale. The one who only talks and treats me with an innocent tone.

"Gale?" my voice tweaks. His laugh is too contagious and before I know it, I start laughing as well.

He fell into the deeper part of the stream. From his waist down, he is soaked. The laughing resides and he catches a loose arrow floating with the water.

I hold out my hand. He takes it graciously until I see that sly smile. Just when I figure it out, he falls back and pulls me down as well.

I let out a shriek and my foot dislodges a pebble and I fall under the water, my sheath crushing under me. I come up gasping and find Gale staring at me.

He points and laughs. Again. I love his laugh. I wring my hair out in front of me and protest, "That's not fair!" I manage to say with a straight face.

"Hey," he throws his hands up, calming down. "It was an opportunity I have been waiting for." he smirks.

Distraught, I stand up and gather my broken arrows. Gale stands up as well and I turn to him.

"Apologize." I mask my smile.

"Okay..." he let's out. "I'm sorry."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What now?" he whines. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" he hesitates for a second out of sarcasm.

"Fine then." I shrug and turn around to step from the water. There is a rustle behind me and I am flung around. Gale picks me up and spins me around, as he kisses me.  
>He sets me down, and looks me in the eyes. "Better?" he whispers, our foreheads pressed together.<p>

I bite my lip in a smile. "Nope." and I shove him. He stumbles for a bit until his foot dislodges from under him and he falls on his elbows, submerged under water. He comes up and shakes his messy hair.

"Mmm, better." I smile matter-of-factly.

"Ooooohhhh? Is that what you want to play, huh?" Gale jumps to his feet and tackles me as I walk upstream.

"Gale!" I scream in a tangled laugh. We tumble into the shallower water and he pins me under his body, flicking water into my face.

"Stop! Stop it." It would sound more convincing If I wasn't already laughing my head off.

I manage to wriggle under him until we come face to face. Good thing I'm shorter then he is. "What are you going to do about it ms. Rissa Bennett?" "That's Rissa Hawthorne to you." and I take his face in my hands and kiss him.

When we break apart, his gray eyes meet mine and his face is dripping wet from the water.

A bigger smile creeps onto my lips and I splash tons of water into his face. He jolts up and staggers back.

Oh the fun we have together.

* * *

><p>Awww, isn't that just C.U.T.E.? :D<p>

**Review si vous plait? :D** (please, in french)


	2. Late Nights

Hey GUYS!

NOTE: if you want anything to happen with in District Two, review or message me the story line:D i LIKE that idea:)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>I lay awake in bed.<p>

Nightmares—again. Horrible ones too. They never seem to dissipate. Gale lies beside me dead to the world. We have been married nearly eight months. "Rissa!" I hear his ridged but soft voice echo through my head. Everything is dark and the faint glow of moonlight filters in from the window above our bed.

I lay on my stomach. My fingers raise and briskly trace the outline of scars on his tan back.

He was whipped once. He hunted a turkey and was caught red handed. Needless to say he has about forty overlapping lines of scars. My fingers make their way to his side where not only one, but two bullet scars lay from when he escaped the hands of Peacekeepers in the Capitol. There is a small rustle and Gale grabs fast to my hand. He must still be asleep. He mumbles a soundless phrase and shifts his head. He faces me now, head half buried under the pillows, concealed from view. My other free hand barely touches the jagged nearly invisible scar on his neck from where a mutt scratched him during the rebellion before he entwines his fingers between mine. He is still asleep.

He does look young in his sleep. The cares of the world lifted off of his shoulders. His gruff expression melted into an innocent look. His olive skin seems so contrast from the white crisp sheets and navy blue quilt. His hair fluffs in tuffs poking every which way and what not.

This is Gale Hawthorne.

I fall over onto my back and stare at the clock.

Three a.m.

I sigh and lay my hand over my stomach onto my white crisp t-shirt. My hair lays in a tangled mess over my shoulder.

Gale rubs his thumb against the back of my hand.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Yes, short, but i do update every couple of days. Just look at the Announcements on the top of my profile and see each chapter status of my stories:D<p>

So please review an idea or message me:0) I wanna see what you guy like? It has to be a onexshot.

_**REVIEW!:D**_


	3. Fights

Hey ReAdErS,

I have been out and about on vacation over the week, so i haven't been able to update, but here you guys gooo:)

**P.S. PM or Review a story idea to me for what you want to see in District 2, and it may be featured in an upcoming chapter:)**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"No," he mumbles.<p>

His face grows cold, the way it always does to other people. The way he shuts them out. The way he was hurt.  
>He grips the phone tighter. "No, that will not happen." he hisses trying to keep his cool.<p>

His image turns to stone again. "I'm sorry, but communications in Twelve will cease if you are to do that."

There is a mumble over the line and his face falls.

I peer through the doors of his office in the corner of our house. Gale is the communications official of District two.

"That is none of your business sir." Again there is another rumble and the base of his neck turns bright red. "Thank you."

It takes all of his energy not to slam the phone into the receiver.

His hands fly to his face and he rubs his eyes.

"Gale?" I timidly call from behind the door.

He looks up. "What?" he mutters still in his angry tone of speech.

"Are you alright?"

He lies back in his chair and undoes his necktie. "Don't talk about it." he spits.

"Gale, I-" I step onto the carpet. "Just leave me alone, Rissa!" He yells.

I step back immediately. Gale never yells at me.

My hands clench and I swallow hard. "Don't yell at me."

He looks my way and stands from his chair. "Leave."

I don't move a muscle. "Gale." I whisper.

He slumps into his chair exhausted. "Just leave, Rissa." He mutters. Yet, I don't. We stand there in silence-gale in his chair, face in hands, me in the doorway. In fact, I walk up to him and kneel so we come face to face.

"Gale..." I Lightly brush his wrist with my fingertips.

He sighs.

"What happened?"

He doesn't answer. Silence is always his best defense towards me. But I always find a way to coax him out of it. I grab his hand and pull it from his face.

His eyes advert to the floor.

"Gale don't get mad me, I-"

"Just stop." He pulls away from me to swerve back to his desk and rumble through a stack of papers.

"Fine then. Don't talk to me." I stand up and walk away.

It takes a while, but finally I here a low droll, "Rissa..."

His voice is annoyed. I stop but don't turn around.

"Come here."

I look over my shoulder and he gestures me to return by his side.

I do and sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, but you can tell the rage still bubbles.

"Gale, just give it up. There in no use in getting mad at people." I yawn, lowering my head to his shoulder. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist.

"Don't worry about it. Other officials are just idiots."

I look up at him and raise an eyebrow. "To say lightly?"

He kisses my forehead. "Yes,_ lightly_."

"What about Twelve, though?"

He pauses and takes a deep breath. "District 12 is rebuilding and people think it is too useless to revive. But I am trying to defend it."

"Do you have to go to there?"

"No."

"Oh come on, I've never been there before. You could show me around and-"

His body tenses and I know why.

Katniss resides in twelve.

I bring my voice to a low whisper. "We can avoid them both, if you want." He breathes deeply and replies doubtfully, "I don't know Riss. No."

"Oh come on it-"

"I said no." he confronts firmly.

I sit up. "Would you stop cutting me off!"

"We are not going to Twelve!" he rises.

I step onto the ground.

"Why not? Because you're afraid of her? You're afraid of Katniss? Gale, she already wrote you off. Don't let her get in you're way."

"Don't bring Katniss into this." He shouts over me.

I poke him in the chest when I say, "Then stop acting hurt." and I walk out and go to bed.

* * *

><p>Ouch.<p>

_**REVIEW, si vous plait!**_


	4. One of Those Days

Ello Moto!

Remember! PM or Review me any ideas for future chapters:)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>It's one of those days.<p>

Again.

Where it pours outside and the world seems to have stopped.

I stand in the doorway of our room holding a tray of food for him. I just stare at him wondering how he pushes through.

Rarely does Gale ever dwell on the uneven past he left behind in the Capitol and 13, but since that was only twelve months ago, it has turned into one of those days.

"Gale? Are you okay?" I speak up.

He adverts his eyes from the ceiling and grumbles out a meaningless "Yeah."

I walk over to him and set the tray on my nightstand before I climb under the sheets right next to his lifeless body.

"No you're not." I sigh, laying my head on his shoulder. He doesn't protest. "It's just..." he trails off.

"Go one" he pauses and thinks something through.

"...I was so ruthless."

"It was for a good cause."

"But when I planned to destroy the Nut, I didn't know your-"

"Gale," I rearrange my position so I am looming over him looking into those glazed over hard gray eyes. "You didn't know. You did not know. I get it, Gale. You wanted to seize Two, but don't just freak out over one thing, it was part of the plan. It-"

He sits up at the edge of the bed and throws his hands to his face. I sit behind him in a huff.

"Its more than that. Looking back at all if it...it seems..." his voice drops to a low whisper "horrible."

"But," I climb over to the edge of the bed where I can sit next to him and rub his back covered by his stark white shirt. "It was for the cause. The rebellion. Like you have said. It needed to happen. Gale, what's done is done. You're fine. I'm fine. We all live in peace now thanks to you." I whisper.

He raises his head towards me. "You're right. Its just that pang of guilt I always get regretting that I didn't have to do so much damage."

I look him squarely in the eyes and kiss him lightly but keep our foreheads together when I say; "We always have a better solution for something once the disaster is over. But here you me, we all must forgive, forget, and move on."

His eyes look painful, but he nods and stands up. Without a word, like every other "one-of-those-days", he wipes away the morning and pushes through as if nothing happened.

He masks life well.

"You're welcome." I whisper.

* * *

><p>ReViEw? Please? Anyone there...?<p> 


	5. Family in Town

Hey, these stories aren't supposed to be in chronological order. Just so you know:)

Maybe I'll continue this whole "Hawthorne family" thing, but the rest is not in chronological order.

Enjoy…

* * *

><p>"Rissa!" Posy shouts. "Rissa!"<p>

She bursts into the family room with a big smile on her face. "Posy!" I shout with as much enthusiasm.

She runs into my arms and hugs me.

"Whoa!" I laugh, "you are getting really tall, aren't you?" I pat the top of her head.

She tilts it back and exclaims, "Vick says I'll be taller than him in no time!"

I smile and nod.

By the size of Vick and the potential size she'll grow, I highly doubt it.

Posy detaches herself and runs to her oldest brother as he enters in to the room.

"Hello, Posy!"

"Hi Gale." she laughs.

I pass them and walk out to greet the rest of the family outside. "Hi Vick." Vick looks older, taller, and happier last time I saw him at my wedding only five months ago.

He nods and opens his arms although his hands are full of luggage.

I hug him.

"Rissa!" a voice perks from behind.

Hazelle stands there with a wire basket of food.

"Hello, Hazelle." We embrace and she whispers into my ear. "Little busy at the station. Too many capitol people."

Too many Capitol people. Where have heard that before?

Rory stands behind her.

He never really liked me. The shame got to him more over than me being his sister-in-law. I was once told I looked like Prim—this girl he loved, but fell in a tragic accident during the war. Katniss's sister.

I feel sorry for him, though. He seems to go through the motions just as Gale, but he is more brought down.

"Rory?" I walk up to him. He looks up from the luggage in his arms and manages a weak smile. "Hi, Rissa."

"There we go." I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck in an embrace. It took a while, but he has slowly warmed up to me over the year I have known him. I still have to coax words out, though, when I talk to him.

As I follow him inside, Gale directs his family to the spare room down the hall on the left.

It isn't big, but Rory and Vick have free reign over the couches in the family room.

"Rissa, how come Gale acts so strange now?" Post inquires.

It's after dinner, late at night and I pass her a small bowl of ice cream before burying it back in the freezer.

"Strange? How?" Posy sits at the counter on the barstool. She sticks the spoon in her mouth and talks with a mouthful.

"I dunno. He doesn't seem right. He seems so much...nicer."

I laugh.

"Nicer?"

"Yeah. You know, he doesn't seem as harsh any more."

"He was never harsh when he lived with you in Twelve..."

"I know, but when I saw him outside our family, he was always mean. I never liked it that way. He seems happier."

Gale? Has he changed?

"Hey Posy." Gale walks in to the kitchen. He takes her free spoon, scoops up ice cream and sticks it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Posy and I both interrupt in unison.

"Gale! That's mine." Posy grabs the handle from his mouth.

He smirks. "Mom wants you asleep right now."

She sighs. "But I don't want too."

He whines mocking her voice. "Yes. Go." he points down the hall. She pouts, but slides off her stool at the counter and slumps over to the sink, drops her bowl in and walks off to the guest room.

"Good Night Posy!" Gale calls.

"Night..."

"Do I have to go to bed too?" I mock _his_ whiny voice.

He laughs, but wraps his arms around my waste.

I give in and press my forehead against his chest.

"No, you don't have too."

I yawn.

We stand there in silence.

"Gale?"

"Hmm?"

"Posy says you act different now."

"Different?"

"Yeah." I rub my eye. "She asked me why."

"What made her say that?"

I look up him. His look is rather quizzical.

"She said you used to be mean and harsh outside the house back in District Twelve. But you...changed."

He thinks for a moment. "That's my personality."

"I know. But you seem...happier."

It dawns on him. He chuckles lightly. "Maybe, I have."

Someone clears their throat. "Hey, Gale?"

We break apart and Vick stands there, behind us.

"Where are the extra blankets?"

"I'll get them."

And they both walk down the hall.

Has Gale changed?

* * *

><p>Review, Please?<p>

Do you hate it, love it, ehhhh it (idk how that works :P)

Private Message or Review me ideas for what should happen in the future:)


	6. Posy's Nightmares

This is oh so cute:)

* * *

><p>"Psst."<p>

I roll over.

"Pssssst."

My eyes crack open.

It's the middle of the night, and all I see is Gale's shoulder.

"Gale?" The voice echoes.

Posy.

I mean to sit up, but Gale takes care of it.

"What's the matter, Posy?" Gale yawns, rubbing his eyes. He sits up.

"I can't sleep. I had a-nuther nightmare…" she sniffles.

I guess nightmares are the 'thing' now.

"What did Mom do?"

"I can't wake up Mom!" She takes aback.

Gale sighs.

I bury my face into my pillow.

"…and Rory and Vick are to mean when they are sleeping."

He gives in.

"Alright Posy." Gale scoots over closer to me. He holds up the blanket, waiting for Posy to jump in next to him. "Climb in."

She's quick to take the offer and jumps right into his arms.

"Comfortable?"

She nods. "Yeah."

And they both fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Aw.<p>

Review?


	7. The River

Okay Guys.

Here you goooo:)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Rory whined as we sloshed through the thick brown water.<p>

"No, Rory." Gale huffed.

We took an adventure today—the Hawthorne kids. Hazelle needed a break and Vick, Posy, and Rory wanted to be with their oldest brother, as Posy put it.

So here we are, out in middle of a canyon deep in the sweeping wilderness outside of District two's gates. I was surprised when Gale first brought me here, I thought everything and anything outside of District territory was dense forest.

Guess not.

We found this gorge while following a huddle of deer once. There's nothing to particularly beautiful about it. Just red rock spotted with green brush here and there and a waist deep murky river at the bottom.

At this point, though, the waters gotten too high and we walk with our bags packed with food and water balanced on top of our heads.

"You know, the waterfall isn't too far down." Gale reassured generally. "How high is it, Gale?" Posy squeaked, barely keeping her shoulders above water.

We walk in an askew order. Gale in front, Posy strategically behind him, Vick, Rory, and then I bring up the rear.

"I don't know. Rissa, how tall do you think it is to jump off?" He called back, over his shoulder.

"Probably twenty feet high."

Posy swallowed.

She has a fear of heights, but completely insisted on coming along.

"Oh come on Posy, I was hunting once, and feel twenty feet because I misinterpreted the ledge to be some kind of step down to another one, and I still survived." Rory perked up.

"Yeah, despite the fact that you totally shattered your leg and elbow." Vick suppressed, flatly.

"Oh, shut up."

I laughed.

"Don't worry Posy, you'll be fine. I have jumped off of it before and it's not that—" The next thing I know, cold water surrounds me. My foot must have dislodged a rock underneath me and I slipped under into a cavernous hole. My eyes were wide open and the incident was still processing through my brain.

I just fell into a bottomless pit and I was sinking.

I screamed from shock and started swimming for the surface.

I had nothing to kick off of, so I was not making progress. Panic enveloped me, but I forced myself to stay calm. My head shot straight up and all I could see was the sunlit rays bubbling through the water and shadows beginning to cast overhead.

My eyes darted around for any sort of solid material. I was losing energy. Fast. I kept fighting for the surface. Fighting for that chance to breathe.

I kick around and my feet bounced off of the side of the gorge.

I find the rock again. A shadow descended on me. I found a foothold and kicked off.

Before I knew it, I collided with the mysterious shadow and everything fell black.

Sounds come in as faint, faint echoes, but slowly merge there way in to my consciousness.

"Rissa! Rissa?" I hear briefly. They become louder, easing me out of unconsciousness, tugging me back in to the real world.

My eyes fly open and I keel over to my side and cough up water.

Sighs of relief trickle out in front of me. It doesn't occur to me until I find Gale looming over me that I have a massive headache.

"Ow." I clench my head between my hands and fall back flat onto the rocky terrain.

"You okay, Riss?"

"Yeah, you okay?" Posy mimicked, peering over me with pure worry. She, herself, looms over somebody as well.

"Rory?" I sit up, but Gale hushes and tells me to lie back down.

I blink through the blinding pain and spot the tan heap besides me.

"Rory was talking to you. He turned around when you didn't respond, finding that you had slipped under." Vick gushed.

I sit up and ignore Gale's failed attempt at protest.

"Rory?" I move over and examine his face.

"He tossed me his bag and dove in to save you." Vick finishes.

Right at his chin, Rory's jaw is flushed in purple.

"Your forehead ran into his jaw." Gale chuckled lightly.

"Who knew he cared about you so much." Posy chimed in.

Rory's eyes fly open. "Whoa. Who came to that conclusion?" he shot up to a sitting position, barely taking me out in the processing.

I tumble back and land in Gale's arms.

"We all thought you hated her." Vick gapes.

"Because of Prim." Posy added.

Rory's face flared into a pink mess half covered by his bruise.

He stumbled to his feet and found his pack. "Well, uh, come on, then. Are we going to get to this waterfall or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>, yeah?

P.S. If you really like these stories, **Private Message** or **Review** me **any ideas for what you want to see with in the next chapters.** okay? haah I am open to ANY IDEAS.


	8. Tareese Jane

Sorry it took soo long..but i finally got an idea after sitting around all day:)

On a Random note, who do you think Rissa Hawthorne looks like? A celebrity? A friend? Something? Give me your thoughts when you review. I kinda think she looks like Stephanie Scott. (google that)

anyway **This is during Cinnamon Bread, somewhere after they visit Gale's families house back in Four.:)**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Ding!<p>

I sit in the kitchen of our Bakery—our low, cold bakery in the middle of December—reading a book.

"Coming." I call out.

As I set the book on the counter, the soft, sleazy voice stops me in my tracks.

"Don't worry about it." It chirps lightly.

Tareese Jane.

My eyes dart to my Mother, who is working on a decorative cake for the Mayor.

"Go." She mouths, but I can tell she dreads this kind of business.

Tareese was one of those petty, popular girls when I was in school. She used to tease me about everything—from my "pastey" blonde hair to working in this bakery. I would stand there mute to the things she would say. If I tried to stand up for myself, I would have no defense for the laughter that followed from her lips.

I gulped. I peer over the edge of the door and there she is. Tall, dark, and beautiful, peering at a box of cookies.

I stand and walk out of the kitchen up to the counter.

"How may I help you today?" I say…awkwardly.

She wipes her lengthy finger against the glass and looks up.

Her smile fades into a sneer.

"Oh, look who it is." She drags out the last word to make her voice seem innocent.

"You know I live here."

"Well, I just came to buy some cookies." She bats her eyelashes.

I want to gag.

"Rissa? I am going to deliver this cake." My mother called from the kitchen. And with the ding of the back door, she was gone.

"Well." Her smile dropped. "Give me the chocolate ones over there."

I grab the bag and slide it over to her.

"Let me tell you. There is this new guy in town."

"Hmm, really?" I ignore, putting the money into the cash register.

"To you, he is off limits."

She unties the bag and sticks a thick cookie in her mouth.

"And who is this guy that is off limits to me, so I know to avoid him?"

She scowls, but chews. "The one from the Rebellion."

I give her a side-glance. "That does not help, what so ever, Tareese."

"Well, he is not like Peeta Mellark, the blonde baker from Twelve. You do know him right? You don't live under a rock."

No duh. Everyone knows Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen's star-crossed lover.

"Yes, I do." I breathe. I grab a box of fresh bread and restock the one under the counter.

"He is from Twelve, though. He looks like me. Tall, Dark…" She smiles and looks up into the distance, "handsome…mmmm."

My look showcases utter disgust. "One that is nasty. And two. You are a girl—not a guy."

"Oh shut up. You're the one to talk."

"How does that—"

"His name is Gale Hawthorne. Stay away, got it?" She smirks, grabs the bag of cookies and saunters to the door.

"I-I-I," I stumble.

"What was that?" She turns, wiping her long cascading hair over her shoulder.

Just then, the one and only Gale Hawthorne pulls the door open. He has his burlap sack draped over his shoulder and a smug look over his face. We are going to the Woods today.

Tareese's jaw gapes open. She gathers her self and twists her hair.

"Hi, Gale." She smiles with that venomous sparkle.

"Hey." He ignores and walks behind the counter and kisses my forehead with a greeting.

"I can't Tareese. Sorry." I give a weak smile.

Disgust smears her face and she stamps her feet.

"You little—"

"Buh-bye now." I smirk.

And with another stamp and a certain petty nickname for me, she leaves.

"What's her problem?" Gale leans on the counter, picking at a Cinnamon roll.

"Girls."

* * *

><p>Ohhhh...what do you think of Tareese Jane? Rissa's reaction? Any ideas for future chapters (please?)? WHo do you picture Rissa to look like?<p>

REVIEW:D


	9. Dogggone It

Well, heeelllo, again:)

This chapter is from the idea given by **Daydreaming Viking Girl**. Thanks:)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"Rissa…Rissa!" Gale calls from the doorway of our room.<p>

I don't want to answer. I'm sleeping. Duh.

"Rissa…"

Through the shadows against my eyelids, I see him pass over to our bed. That's all I really do she until I feel the pillow slam into my face. I bolt up right.

"What?" I yell, rubbing my eyes.

It's six in the morning.

"There is something I have to show you." He slips in.

I lie back down onto the mattress and pull the covers over my head. "No."

"Come on Riss."

"Gale! It is six a.m. What can you possibly want to show me at this insane hour?"

He climbs in right next to me. His warm body presses to mine and he coaxes the sheet off from over my head.

"There is something—"

There is a bark in the living room.

My eyes fly open and turn to him. "What was that?"

Gale gives an uneasy smile. "Well…"

Another bark.

I fling the covers off and run to the doorway. My hands press against the frame and I lean my head out, hearing clearing what is happening.

"I kinda…" he wraps his arms around my waist, but I free myself and run down the hall, the excess of my night gown billowing behind me.

"Gale, please don't tell me you got a—"

I end up in the living room.

There on the couch, sitting proud and tall is the ugliest dog I have ever seen.

"…A dog." I end in a whisper.

It sits there, wagging its tall, getting hair all over the furniture.

"Get off the couch!" I shoo it, grabbing it by its collar and dragging it to the back door.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Gale. It is a dog, what do you expect?"

Gale looks from me to the dog in longing. "Rissa. Can we just talk about this?" his voice growing in disappointment at my reaction.

My eyes drop to the dog.

It's curly blond hair rises and falls as it breathes. It is a rather big dog at most. It's head reaches up to my hip. The golden tail still wags.

I sigh. "Where did you find it?"

"It was scratching at our door about ten minutes ago." He says, avoiding my eye contact.

"Do you think it is…lost?"

"I don't know. He looked desperate though."

Gale is the one who looks desperate. Not the dog.

"Gale, have you ever had a dog before?"

He looks up to me, sad. "Once. When I was little. When it was just me and Rory."

I sigh.

I hate when Gale pulls that whole sad fit. He knows I can't resist it. Yet, I do the same thing. And he does act the same way.

I release the dog's collar and it runs to Gale. He crouches and plays with the big blond fuzz ball.

"If someone doesn't claim him, then you can keep him." I explain wearily. I feel like I am talking to a child. In some ways I am, though. But I don't care.

Gale comes up and kisses me. "Thank you." He finds my hands and gives a reassuring squeeze.

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>p.s.r.t. (Post Script Random Thought) did you like the whole Rory, Vick, Posy chapters? just asking. :)<p>

anywho.

What do YOU think about the dog?

Review:)


	10. The Boy from the Steps

Hey guys!

I think this is probably a goood POV:) just read it.

**TIMELINE:** before it allll happened.

DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah, i just own my characters. You know, the usual ones. The peeps from Mockingjay and basically this whole thing aint mine. There.

enjoy...

* * *

><p>It's dark. It's musty.<p>

We are under attack.

The district has stayed true to the Capitol, and from what we have heard; we are the only ones who have. Everyone else has rebelled.

There are screams and shouts and people trudging through the streets.

We are huddled in a corner in our kitchen, my mother and I.

My father is at work. In the Military Base.

It took all she had, but my mother coaxed me to finally sit down with her. I paced the floor waiting for my father.

"He will come back, right?" I stumble, shaking.

My mother rests her cheek on my head and lightly nods.

"He will. He will…"

We rock back and forth.

There is gunfire outside. It rains everywhere. Machine gun.

"Don't leave me, Rissa." She hushes, holding tight to me.

Tears begin to stream down my face.

I can't promise anything.

We are in the midst of a Rebellion, and it has moved to our district. District Two.

"Everything is alright. We are alright. He will be alright." She repeats over and over.

Then the bomb hits.

The blast in the distance is so loud and heartbreaking. I jolt up right and my mother screams my name as I run out the front of our bakery.

"Rissa!" She cries, but I leave her in the dust.

This can't be happening.

The streets are clear. And I run.

The scene above the brim of the rooftops is horrid.

Over in the mountains of District Two sits the Base. Bombs drop, avalanches fall. There is no escape for him.

The Military Base. Where my father works.

I stare at the scene. The horrid, bloodless scene.

Then out of nowhere, a voice echoes down the streets.

I run to it. I know it. But I can't explain _who_ it is. But I know that voice.

I find a massive crowd of workers in the square in front of the Justice Building and the voice goes on in defiant strength.

Her face is blasted over every screen in the square.

She looks urgent and tired. Worn out and miserable. But she goes on. Katniss Everdeen.

"We blew up your mine. You burned my district to the ground." She picks up.

She stares a man in front of her. I know who he is. I have seen him around. But this time, he holds the nose of a gun directly on Katniss's head.

"We've got every reason to kill each other. So do it. Make the Capitol happy. I'm done killing their slaves for them."

I, myself, scan the crowd anxiously. My father _has_ to be here. He is in here. I know it.

But really, a growing part of my denies it.

The same man looks her in the eye with rage. "I am not their slave," he mutters.

"I am." She chokes. "That's why I killed Cato…and he killed Thresh…and he killed Clove…and she tried to kill me. It just goes around and around, and who wins?" Her gaze shifts to the mixed crowd.

My eyes shift to someone standing on the steps of the Justice Building. He holds a gun, but looks over the crowd with ease. By the way his body language appears he is of the masterminds of the Rebellion.

"Not the district. Always the Capitol," Katniss's voice curdles in anger. "But I'm tired of being a piece in their Games."

The man on the steps is dark. He resembles something of Katniss and the closer I look to him, then I know. When there are eight tributes left in the arena of the Hunger Games, each tribute's family is interviewed. He is from the interview. Katniss's interview, portrayed as her cousin. But his name escapes me.

"When I saw that mountain fall tonight, I thought…they've done it again. Got me to kill you—the people in the districts. But why did I do it? District Twelve and District Two have no fight except the one the Capitol gave us." Her words come as ease and she pleads for this to stop.

"And why are you fighting with the rebels on the rooftops? With Lyme, who was your victor? With people who were your neighbors, maybe even you family?"

I look up, again, to the steps and the person is gone.

"I don't know." I hear. My gaze adverts and the man is in deep thought.

Katniss turns and looks up. We all look up with her. She directs her speech to the Rebels on the rooftops who have overtaken the gun stations.

"And you up there? I come from a mining town. Since when do miners condemn other minders to that kind of death, and then stand by to kill whoever manages to crawl from the rubble? These people "—she motions over the wounded—"are not your enemy!"

She darts towards the citizens, "The rebels are not your enemy! We all have one enemy, and it's the Capitol!" Someone comes up on my left, brushing my shoulder since we are so crowded in together.

Emerged in the crowd, his ruff face looks stone. He looks ready. Ready to pounce. Something is going to happen.

The man glances over the crowd and catches sight of my blonde hair. "What are you doing here?" He rushes. "You aren't a _worker_."

I shake my head in fright.

"Well, then leave." He seems strangely sympathetic—but sharp and determined at the same time. His dank gray eyes shoot me a look and I fall back from the group, from the person of the steps.

"This is our chance to put an end to their power, but we need every district person to do it!"

As I back away, I glance to the screens. And I wish I hadn't.

The camera is tight in Katniss's face. She shouts, "Please! Join us!" and all falls silent.

Except for the gunshot and the rustle in front of me as the man from the steps lunges forward into the crowd.

* * *

><p>I like it. What do you guys think?<p>

There is a button just under this sentence labeled "REVIEW". Review. please:)


	11. Bows and Arrows

Okay guys, I finally did it.

I broke down and went to a writing prompt website and picked a random prompt. The **bold** text is the prompt. Tell me what you think:)

**Timeline: About somewhere in the months after they got married.**

enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>It was the one thing he coveted most. <strong>The bow and arrow.

It lays in my hands as I sit here in the rain, under the old Oak tree that has been forever our land marked companion.

I look across the fine black surface. Through the droplets of rain and possibly the droplets of my tears on the surface, I sit there, running my hand over the cracks.

I came out here in pure fury. My Mother was being unreasonable when I stopped by the bakery. I dropped everything and ran. Ran from the bakery, and the District.

Gale was at work, but I dared myself to dart under the fence. He always warned me never to be alone in this forest. Unreasonable things lurk in the shadows and I wouldn't know how to defend myself. I have only been shooting arrows through trees for the past few months and I knew I couldn't protect myself just yet. I freeze up with harm comes, but why did I do it?

I ran out here, to the place, this spot. I dug out the bow and strung the arrow. I pulled just enough and the arrow flew into the tree. I dislodged it and started over again. I was crying and I was mad.

It got to the point where I lost all hope and didn't even realize that I had pulled the string, but when I did I pulled back too hard. And it snapped.

Who would ever think that the string could unhitch from the bow itself. I obviously didn't.

The string had whipped back and burned my hand. As I sit here now, the line across my left hand still beats red. There are two small cracks strewn across the top of the bow where the string is _supposed_ to be. He has two more bows, doesn't he? What happened to the ones that he had when he escaped from the burning Twelve? He has connections to Thirteen. The number is in his office…at home.

The idea floods through me and I grasp the sheath and bow in my hands and thrash through puddles as I run home. I run all of the way home weaving through streets, through the Square, and even all the way up to the golden Victors Village gates of where Gale and I live.

I burst through the doors of the house and head for the office in the back of the house despite the complete darkness. I flip the light switch on and drape the bow across the desk and fall into the rolling chair. His computer clicks on. My hand flies to the mouse.

But, of course to my brilliant luck (...sarcasm), I find the District 13 official contact number right when I hear the sullen drab word utter before me.

"Rissa?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and freeze. All excess tears leave.

"Rissa…" Gale's words come out breathlessly. He found the bow.

"Gale…I—" I turn cautiously.

He puts his hand up in silence.

By the way he looks, he already has had a bad day. It is typical Gale. Rough, determined, and defeated.

"What are you doing at my computer?" He mutters.

"I thought that you—"

"What are you doing at my computer!" He spits the words now, mad.

"I was going to call District Thirteen to ship the other bows because…obviously…"

"I don't want the other bows." His words are sharp and hurtful. He is furious, but keeps his words restricted.

"Why not?"

"Because! I don't want the other _bows!_" He yells.

I stand up immediately.

"Gale, I'm sorry."

Gale picks up the bow. He strokes the glazed surface, the base of his neck flaming red.

"Rissa, I told you not to go in the Woods alone, let alone use the bow!"

"Gale! I said I was sorry." My tears revive and begin to flow once again.

We stand there in a fiery silence— me behind the desk and Gale in front of it, cradling the bow in his arms.

Without another word I leave. I stop in the doorway shortly to deliver the phrase, "I _am_ sorry. Take it to Beetee." Only to get a grunted huff in return.

I slam our bedroom door shut and climb under the covers. It is quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Ouch.<p>

Review:)


	12. important NEWZ

Hello dudes. I need to ask you a favor.

**First **off, I am speedily finishing PAIN [or the conclusions to DISTRICT 2-what ever story you are reading this from], life as a high schooler is rough in the aspect of time and the amount of homework given (I mean some people dramatize that high school is a lot of work. THEY ARE NOT KIDDING.)

**Second**, I am in this somewhat stalled place in life. So if I wrote [my own] story and posted it on fanfiction, would you be willing to review the chapters? You'll love it. It is an innocent romance in high school.

So tell me what you think! It is more than that, the actual description is just hard to place into words right now.

Thank you sooo much:)! I love you guys and your support on my writing.

Comment/review on this if you are interested.


End file.
